¡Cuidado con la princesa!
by Ashy-chan
Summary: UA. La aldea de Konoha tiene un plan para secuestrar a la princesa del clan Haruno, pero…Cierto Uchiha se adelanta con el plan y ahora como castigo, él tiene que cuidarla. Pero nadie le dijo que sería fácil, ni mucho menos, que terminaría enamorado. ¡Cuidado con la princesa!


**_Género:_**_ UA (universo alterno) Romance (pero que no derramen miel), drama, tragedia, acción y comedia._

**_Advertencias:_**_ tal vez lemmon pero no estoy segura, muerte de personajes, palabras anti sonantes(?), OC y un poco de OoC-trataré que sea lo menos posible-_

**_Resumen:_**_ La aldea de Konoha tiene un plan para secuestrar a la princesa del clan Haruno, pero… cierto Uchiha se adelanta con el plan y como castigo, ahora él tiene que cuidarla. Pero nadie le dijo que sería tan fácil, ni mucho menos, que el terminaría enamorado. ¡Cuidado con la princesa!_

**_Aclaración:_**_ Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Shonnen Up y TV Tokio, este fanfic es solo por diversión. Solo la historia me pertenece a mí. Y si quieren plagiarla, habrá tabla e_é (?)_

* * *

**¡Cuidado con la princesa!**

**Capítulo 1: **_Secuestro y sanción._

* * *

Iban en una carrosa, los dos iban callados, uno con una pequeña sonrisa y la otra con el ceño fruncido y de mal humor, ya se dirigían a su castillo. En ese instante regresaba de ir a ver a su futuro esposo; ya que su madre la obliga a visitarlo todos los días, cosa que le desagradaba. No lo odiaba, más no lo aguantaba del todo la complicidad que _él _tenía con su _hermano _y fastidiarla.

No entendía por qué tenía que ser ese tipo, lo dijo una vez y lo volvía a repetir: _ella nunca pidió nacer princesa._ Ya que en cierto tiempo se convertía en reina y lo peor era que: "_por el bien de sus reinos" _ se tenía que casar.

**—No entiendo por qué el, es tan desesperante y presumido—**Bufo está mirando los campos, mientras su hermano sonreía burlón.

**—Dejarte de estresarte a ti misma—**sonrió con malicia y miro a su hermana con los ojos entre cerrados—**por suerte nací dos minutos después**—Susurro en un tono para que le escuchara.

Frunció el ceño de nuevo pero ahora roja del coraje, a veces su hermano excedía su paciencia. Si era minutos más grande que el por desgracia, su hermano Deidara, de diez ocho años de edad al igual que ella, pero él tenía como un don de ser tan fastidioso.

**— ¡Gracias por el consuelo Deidara!—**Le grito con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que él la mirara suspirando con diversión.

Le encantaba pelear con ella y es que no lo hacía por el afán de molestarla o ponerla de mal humor, lo hacía para que ella se olvidara por un momento que tenía que unir su vida junto a un hombre el cual no quería. Y comportarse como dos hermanos normales que discuten por estupideces.

**— ¡Bueno ya Sakura, deja de ser tan gruñona! **

**— ¡gruñón tú!**

**— ¡Ya basta chicos!—**Los dos no se habían dado cuenta que ya estaba en frente de la puerta de su hogar y mucho menos que su madre presencio su pelea. Los dos bajaron de la carrosa y se cruzaron de brazos y voltearon a ver en lados contrarios con los ojos cerrados**—Saben que no deben de pelar ni mucho menos decir esas palabras tan vulgares, ¡son de la realeza! **

Los dos bufaron y asintieron.

Después de la pequeña pelea que tuvieron, entraron a su castillo, cada uno tomo diferente rumbo. Sakura fue al comedor en donde se encontraba su padre platicando con el sirviente, se sentó a su lado y apoyo su mejilla en la palma de su mano.

Los dos hombres la voltearon a ver con curiosidad y su padre fue el primero en hablar:

**— ¿Qué te pasa hija?—**Le pregunto con preocupación al ver la cara que su princesa tenia, era un hombre muy duro en carácter aunque no se podía resistir los caprichos de sus hijos y menos de su pequeña flor.

Dudo en decirlo, ya no tenía mucho tiempo para su boda, era tremendamente estresante tener que _soportarlo._ Cuando era evidente que no se querían; ella quería casarse, como toda mujer quería tener su familia, sin embargo, quería casarse con un hombre el cual amara de verdad.

— **Es solo que…**—murmuro con cierta tristeza—**Ni quiero casarme con ****_él._**

Se molestó al instante, ya habían hablado de ese tema, pero esa mujer era igual de terca que él, apenas e iba a contestar y entro su esposa al comedor.

**—Ya hemos hablado mucho de esto Sakura, te casaras con Sasori quieras o no**—las manos de la rubia se encontraban en su cintura con ceño fruncido mirando a su hija con dureza.

Suspiro mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con salir—**Pero…**

No termino ya que una grande explosión se escuchó, empezó a salir humo por todos lugares y de inmediato los guardias llegaron en donde estaban los reyes y la princesa. No se veía nada y Sakura iba dando pasos para atrás hasta que sintió que choco con algo o alguien.

Trato de gritar cuando le taparon la boca con un pañuelo con un líquido que estaba haciendo que se quedara poco a poco dormida, antes de caer desmayada; un vago recuerdo invadió su mente, _su familia_.

El chico quien estaba todo cubierto por una máscara y solo sus ojos se podrían ver, sonrió con arrogancia tras su máscara y tomo a la princesa en brazos y corrió a toda velocidad llegando a la puerta. Los padres de la Haruno al percatarse del que habían raptado a su hija; ordenaron a los guardias a ir tras ese maleante.

Deidara bajo corriendo a ver lo que sucedía y miro a ese encapuchado que se estaba llevando a su hermana; no lo pensó dos veces y se fue tras ellos, al estar a fuera del castillo lo miro a los ojos, mientras este cargaba a Sakura como un costal y le decía adiós con su mano. Frunció el ceño, pero antes de hacer algo; alguien lo golpeo a un costado de su cuello y su vista se nublo y callo noqueado.

En cuanto abrió sus ojos ya se encontraba en su habitación. Se levantó de golpe al recordar lo sucedido, estaba furioso, cuando encontrara los malditos que se llevaron a su hermana ya no vivirían para contarlo. Masajeo su cuello un poco al sentir aun una pequeña pulsada, gruño ante eso.

Salió de su habitación y cuando iba en las escaleras, escucho el llanto de su madre. Al bajar la miro, estaba siendo consolada por su padre, mientras este hablaba con ese tipo pálido y todas sus tropas.

**— ¿Queda entendido Orochimaru?**

**—No se preocupe Kizashi-sama, le prometo que traeré a su hija sana y a salvo—**Sonrió ese hombre y después de darle una mirada a él, con rapidez se fue y tras él sus secuaces lo seguían.

Eso no se quedaría así, la buscaría hasta el fin del mundo.

**—Les enviare un mensaje al reino Akasuna, para avisarles lo sucedido.**

.

.

/o/

.

.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos y se tomó la cabeza mientras se levantaba, no recordaba mucho, solo que discutía con sus padres y de pronto una bomba explotó, callo desmayada y no supo más. Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, estaba con una cadena en su pie impidiendo caminar más allá, se sentía sumamente asustada.

**_— ¿Hola?_** —su voz era en un hilo, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, escucho un pequeño ruido, empezó a dar pasos atrás, más sin darse cuenta, se había golpeado con la pared, se quejó un poco, mas sin embargo tapo su boca. Escucho pasos y solo se limitó en forzar más la vista para ver quién era.

**—Hasta que despiertas—**Se apareció un hombre encapuchado, ella de inmediato trato de retroceder más; sin embargo ya no podía. Unas lágrimas amenazaban en salir en sus ojos verdes, él se limitó y se acercó a ella—**Toma, come algo—**Y le dejo un pan y agua en una bandeja en el suelo.

**—N-no tengo hambre...** —Respondió con vos temblorosa, sin quitarle la vista a su secuestrador.

El bufo y se sentó a un lado de la puerta sin quitarle la vista a la mujer de cabellos rosas, ella no hizo un movimiento, tenía miedo, no podía dejar de pensar en su hermano. Esos ojos negros mirándola, le atemorizaban más, sentía ese _odio_ que trasmitían hacia su persona.

**— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí...? ¿Dinero…?—**empezó a preguntarle con tono neutro—**Solo dígame su nombre ****_señor _****y aseguro que tendrá fortuna…Solo déjeme ir por favor.**

No cambio de expresión, solo escuchaba las tantas preguntas de la princesa, mofo por tal comportamiento—**No te importa…**—contesto con frialdad.

Pasaron unos minutos, y ya no se atrevió a preguntar mas, al saber que no era un simple secuestrador que quería dinero; se sentía incomoda al sentir aquella mirada de su secuestrador, cada movimiento que hacia, el estaba al pendiente, se quedo quieta al escuchar un eco de unos pasos acercarse con rapidez.

**— ¡Sasuke-teme-Uchiha!—**de golpe entro un rubio a la celda azotando la puerta en la pared en cuanto la abrió**— ¡Sasuke-teme!... ¿teme?—**Lo busco mirando hacia los lados y después miro a la chica quien apunto tras la puerta.

Oh no, había hecho lo peor de su vida, su teme amigo había sido golpeado por la puerta.

—**Maldito ****_Usorunkontanchi_**—susurro el Uchiha para empujar la puerta y esta se azotara dejándolo ver con un ojo cerrado por el golpe. Los dos ignoraron a la princesa, empezando una pelea infantil y sin sentido, perdiendo la compostura en frente de su _rehén._

El rubio empezó a reír de inmediato y la joven solo se hizo ajena a la situación. No quería meterse en más problemas, más sin embargo se notaba que aquel rubio no tenía malas intenciones, ¿y se venía en su rescate? Descarto la idea al ver que ese hombre trataba con tanta familiaridad al otro, simplemente era su _cómplice._

**—Hay teme, que, ¿ya quieres imitar a Kakashi-sensei?** —Se burló de su compañero, subiendo y bajando las cejas, haciendo que Sasuke se molestara má de nuevo empezó a reír, pero callo al instante al estar ya estampado al suelo.

Estaba molesto, no, ¡furioso!, no solo el dobe eh idiota del rubio había dicho su nombre delante de su prisionera, no, se atrevió a decirle _"teme"_ y ponerlo en ridículo, de esa sí que no se salvaba, pero antes de que pudiera moler a golpes a el idiota de su amigo, mas su atención se desvió a la princesa quien callo el suelo pálida.

Solo la observo unos segundos; sabía que se trataba por el falta de alimentación, al ver que ella tímidamente tomaba la charola con comida que él había dejado para ella, por instinto miro el suelo en donde se suponía que estaba su amigo. Este ya no estaba, sino, que ahora estaba sentado recargado en la pared sobándose la cabeza.

**—Me dolió teme, dettebayo—**entrecerró los ojos mirándolo y segundos después su mirada se posó a la pelirrosa**—Sabes, cuando se entere Itachi-san, te regañara teme, te dijo que…**

**—Cállate, lo sé.**

El silencio gobernó el lugar, la mujer se recuperó un poco y miro asustada a aquellos dos que no se dejaban de mirar con seriedad. Sasuke sin duda sabía a qué consecuencias le iba a llevar sus acciones. Pero sin duda Naruto estaba preocupado por eso; ya que sabía la sed de venganza que su amigo de la infancia tenia por el clan Haruno; los dos sabían que la venganza no lo llevaría a nada bueno; es por eso, que haría lo posible para que su amigo no volviera a ser otra locura como esa.

**—Y qué bueno que lo sabes ****_ototo._**

Se sobre salto al ver a un joven de cabello largo y negro entrar al calabozo; desvió la mirada al ver que aquel joven le miraba con dureza. El menor de los Uchihas bufo de nuevo y miro a su hermano con una ceja arqueada. Aunque este tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y su mirada con completa seriedad.

El Uzumaki solo quedo callado, sabía que lo que venía no era nada bueno para su amigo ya que había desobedecido ordenes no solo de su padre o hermano mayor, sino que, también del consejo y la hokage.

**—Sasuke Uchiha, ¿sabes que idiotez acabas de hacer?—**Pregunto en forma de regaño, pero este no dijo nada**— ¡Te has metido en un gran problema con el consejo!**

Desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos, en ese instante qué ataco el castillo no pensó en otra cosa en que vengarse de ese maldito clan. No se arrepentía de la decisión que tomo; debía admitir que en ciertas ocasiones se dejaba vencer por las sombras del pasado que lo llevaban a ese momento de no entrar en razón.

**_—Estuve tan cercas de Danzou…—_**Se expresó con tanto veneno en su voz; apretó los puños sin quitarle la vista a su hermano; como tratando de convencerlo que lo apoyara.

Itachi suspiro frustrado, a veces su hermano menor era tan terco, que en ciertas ocasiones lo desesperaba. Si los Haruno querían, podrían iniciar una guerra y eso no, nuca quería vivir en un infierno como en aquella vez. Recordaba toda la sangre de inocentes derramarse por algo que no era su culpa; sin duda esos fueron los peores años de su vida. Y aunque se tratara de su hermano, no podía echarse para atrás solo para defenderlo. Era hora que él se hiciera responsable de sus actos. Esta vez, no haría nada más.

**—Sasuke. Nuestro padre, la hokage y el consejo te esperan, quieren tratar este tema contigo personalmente, Naruto y yo nos quedaremos con la Haruno—**El Uchiha menor asintió, el mayor suspiro mirando a la mujer, quien de nuevo al verlo a los ojos; desvió la mirada inmediatamente.

El Uzumaki empezó a carcajearse mirando a su amigo, tal vez era una situación seria, pero ¡joder! Ya no aguanto más, odiaba las situaciones tan serias y ese ambiente horriblemente tétrico; así que decidió romperlo con una carcajada. Era su momento, él era siempre el que se metía en problemas, pero ahora, los papeles se habían invertido por completo. Sasuke murmuro en silencio ciertas palabras y se quitó la máscara y antes de salir del calabozo, miro al Uzumaki y le dedico una grosería, su dedo del medio, el rubio le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

La princesa lo miro y después miro al Uzumaki; cuando el Uchiha le dedico ese gesto a su amigo, él se le devolvió y ella se sorprendió, nunca había visto que en su reino hicieran eso, tal vez era una forma de despedirse que usaban ahí.

Al quedarse ahí con la Haruno, el Uzumaki se levantó de golpe y se puse en frente de ella cara a cara, ella solo lo observo con una ceja arqueada, mientras que el rubio le sonreía oreja a oreja.

— **¡Hola, soy Naruto Uzumaki!—**Se presentó el con mucha energías— **¿Eres Sakura Haruno, cierto?—**ella aun sin cómo responder, solo asintió— **¡Un gusto!**

El Uchiha se limitó un poco y solo le observaba.

Naruto empezó a hablar con la mujer, al principio ella no respondía tan solo con la cabeza, analizando la mirada del rubio, poco a poco fue cediendo hablando en voz baja. El joven se puso feliz al instante al escuchar la voz de la pobre princesa, sabía que ella era una de las que más sufría; al ser secuestrada y alejarla de su familia así como así.

Se había dado cuenta que las cosas _no parecían tan malas como pensó_, ese rubio no era tan malo después de todo, mas sin embargo el otro hombre quien no dejaba de mirarla con dureza, le daba absoluto miedo.

Los tres se distrajeron, ya que de un portazo entro un hombre de tés pálida**—La hokage quiere que traigan la prisionera—**expreso secamente, haciendo que el Uchiha y el Uzumaki asintieran de inmediato.

.

/o/

.

Estaba sentado en frente de ellos, se encontraban en la torre de la hokage. Su padre ni lo quería ver, así que cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido, los del consejo lo veían con seriedad y la hokage…

**— ¡Cómo es posible que hicieras eso Sasuke!—**La peli roja era de poca paciencia y ahora tenía los ojos como plato y sus dientes rechinándolos, el azebache juraría que el cabello de aquella mujer se levantaba en _nueve mechones_, o quizás solo era él— **¿¡qué tal si te hubieran raptado!? ¡Pudiste a ver muerto! podrías… ¡podrías causar una guerra, deteban'e!**

El no decía nada, solo escuchaba atentamente el regaño de la hokage con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca, por la ruda actitud de ella. Busco con la vista a su lado a su 'cómplice', a este le temblaba todo el cuerpo mientras tragaba grueso.

**— ¡Y tú no te salvas Suigetsu Huzoki!—**ahora se dirijo a el— **No creas que no me entere… ¡Noqueaste Deidara Haruno! ¡Son unos inconscientes, irresponsables!—**giro a ver a otro joven que se encontraba de escolta a un lado de Fugaku— **¡Sai, ve y dile a Itachi y a Naruto que vengan con la chiquilla!**

De inmediato el chico salió de la oficina corriendo, de nuevo la mujer puso sus ojos a los dos muchachos pidiendo una explicación. Estaba ¡totalmente furiosa! Lo que menos quería era una guerra, le sorprendió mucho el día en que su hijo llego a la torre totalmente desesperado por no haber detenido a su amigo.

—**Hmp**. **Ya lo teníamos planeado, no veía por qué no hacerlo ahora…**—susurro Sasuke con fastidió mirando a la hokage con los brazos cruzados, con suma arrogancia en su tono de voz.

Una, dos… ¡no, tres! venas anchas aparecieron en la nuca de la pelirroja con un aura negra rodeándola**— ¡Dije específicamente que el plan se retrasaría hasta que se diera oficialmente el compromiso de la Haruno con el Akasuna!**

De pronto un silencio reino, Itachi y Naruto entraron a la oficina detrás de la princesa Haruno. Ella camino mirando a todos, se puso a un lado de la hokage que la observaba a detalle con los brazos cruzados, la tención subía a cada segundo y la mujer suspiro.

**_ — _****¿Y qué haremos Kushina-sama?—**Pregunto una voz grave con sumo rencor, la mencionada giro y miro a Fugaku quien veía a la princesa con el ceño fruncido; Sakura retrocedió un poco, al igual que los hermanos Uchiha, ese hombre le dedicaba una mueca de sumo odio a su persona— **¿Crees conveniente que la regresemos a su casa?**

—**Yo estoy en contra, si la regresamos a su casa y después de esos dos años volvemos, ellos ya estarán preparados y nos podrían ganar—**Al igual que todos, el líder del clan Nara dio su opinión; con una expresión aburrida, apoyando su cabeza en la palma de su mano sin dejar de ver a las dos mujeres. Sabía que la situación era sumamente problemática; la hokage fijo su vista en él, sin duda estaba de acuerdo con su opinión.

Escucharon cada punto de visita de los hombres, algunos se quedaron callados y solo la observaban, la chica respiro un poco agitada, no sabía si decirles o no… Estaba nerviosa por las miradas de todos aquellos. La miraban con odio como si ella fuera un monstruo.

**—Primero hay que darles un castigo a Sasuke y Suigetsu…**—Murmuro la pelirroja mirando a los dos con desaprobación, estos le regresaron la mirada, uno con desagrado y el otro en tono de burla.

Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos, tenía que tomar valor, tal vez eso no era tan malo, ella lo único que quería, era no casarse con aquel príncipe. En cierto punto, no le desagradaba, mas sin embargo; su familia no entendía que Sasori ni ella se querían, su relación era de otro tipo, ella soportaba todo eso por solo una razón. Y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de no casarse con él, no la desaprovecharía.

— **¡s-si regreso, en una semana me casaran con Sasori!—**Se tapó la boca con sus manos de inmediato, había traicionado a su clan pero…si con eso que hacia podía estar a salvo y ser libre, lo haría.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la declaración de Sakura.

—** ¡Explícate!—**exigió una mujer del concejo con exaltación.

No quería decir más, pero Naruto le tomo del hombro en señal de apoyo y ella la miro por un segundo, miro esos ojos azules con decisión, sintió que podría confiar, que lo que iba pasar era para bien y miro de nuevo a todos los del consejo. ¿Todo iba ser para bien? Si todo aquello le sucedió a ella; era sin duda porque era una estúpida idea casarse con aquel que consideraba un hermano ¿no es así?

**—Mi abuelo…mi abuelo les recomendó a mis padres que…que adelantaran la boda, que entre más pronto mejor y a si podrían realizar unos planes con los Akasuna…**

El escándalo empezaba a surgir.

**— ¿¡Que planes!?**

Esa mirada hizo que bajara la vista hacia el suelo. Su corazón se aceleraba a cada segundo que pasaba, incluso los dos hermanos Uchiha la miraron, ninguno de los dos se esperaba que ella fuera a colaborar en su plan de separarla de su prometido y familia.

**—N-no sé, mis padres nunca me lo dijeron, yo no sé nada…**—murmuro ella con nerviosismo, incluso llego a tartamudear, desvió la mirada buscando la de Naruto.

Dio dos pasos atrás cuando vio que todos empezaban a murmurar cosas, la hokage se acercó hasta el concejo, mientras que los demás shinobis se quedaban quietos; la princesa Haruno se sentía algo angustiada y preocupada.

¡Cómo no estarlo! De un día para otro su vida de princesa cambio radicalmente, ¡un giro completo de 180 grados! Su respiración se empezó a acelerar. Naruto se exalto y se dio cuenta y de inmediato tomo el hombro de la chica, haciendo que esta se sorprendiera. ¿Cómo podía confiar en él si apenas lo conocía? ¿Cómo le hacía sentir esa seguridad en esos segundos? Escucho como aquel chico le susurraba algo y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

**_—_**_ "Yo prometo protegerte y ayudarte Sakura-chan, dettebayo…"_

Sonrió cálidamente, pero vio como la hokage se apartaba de los del concejo y todos aquellos la miraban; suspiro nerviosa mirándola a los ojos; Kushina volteo a ver al azebache, quien al sentir la mirada solo bufo.

La hokage se mordió el labio inferior y suspiro relajándose.

—**Sasuke, tu sanción o más bien misión, como te lo quieras tomar…será cuidar a la princesa mientras este aquí, la vigilarás y prácticamente serás su sombra**—lo miro a los ojos con el ceño fruncido—**Si le pasa algo, te juro que no te salvas ¿me escuchaste?—**Lo amenazó.

El con fastidio solo asintió.

Suigetsu miro a la princesa y después miro a la hokage, inflo sus cachetes en forma de berrinche y hablo:

—** ¡Yo también participe Kushina-sama!—**le grito, la hokage de inmediato lo volteo a ver— **¡Me merezco el mismo premio…digo… castigo!**

La Uzumaki miro a Suigetsu con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras que aquel chico tenía la cara de ilusión. Suspiro con un tic en el ojo; imaginando las cosas que le podría hacer ese Huzoki a la chica.

—**Pues no te iba dar sanción, pero ya que insistes…Limpiaras en las noches la aldea completa por un año.**

Sus ojos se volvieron como plato y bajo la vista con un aura deprimente, siempre le tocaba lo mejor a el azebache de su amigo. Aunque debía admitir que merecía ese castigo, él había convencido al final a Sasuke de invadir aquel castillo; solo porque él quería una espada legendaria; pero no llego a pensar que Sasuke secuestra a la princesa; en cuanto lo vio salir del castillo cargando a la mujer, se sorprendió y no tuvo otra opción que cubrirlo y golpear al príncipe.

—**Oh por cierto, Asuma-san**—Kushina le llamo a un hombre quien traía un cigarro, este de inmediato dio un paso al frente, ignorando completamente al chico alvino**—Si esta chica intenta escapar, no dudes en disparar…—**El asintió—**Ya se pueden retirar todos de mi oficina.**

Todos los del consejo empezaron, de tres de ellos iba Suigetsu con su aura deprimente y solo quedaban los dos hermanos Uchihas, la Haruno y el Uzumaki.

**—Andando—**murmuro Sasuke casi inaudible, la princesa asintió.

_Pero recordó que no tenía que hacer mal educada…_

**—Hasta luego hokage-sama—**y saco su dedo del medio con una sonrisa amable.

La pelirroja se sorprendió y sus ojos se volvieron en forma de "O" al igual que Sasuke y Naruto; mientras Itachi suspiraba. Nunca imagino que esa chica supiera esas tipos de cosas, cuando ella era de la realeza.

**— ¿¡P-por qué hiciste eso Sakura-chan!?—**Le pregunto asustado el rubio zangoloteándola un poco.

**— ¿Qué?, bueno así se despidieron hace un rato Sasuke-kun y tú, y pensé que se usaba para despedirse aquí…**

Ensancho más los ojos con preocupación, de haber sabido que aquella princesa no sabía de esas cosas, nunca habría insultado a su amigo así, ¡se había metido en un lío!

**— ¡No Sakura-chan! ¡Es una grosería, es como decir: "vete a la mierda"!—**Le explico agitando sus manos, ella se llevó sus manos a la boca y negó varias veces la cabeza.

El rubio trago grueso al sentir un aura endemoniada detrás de él, giro lentamente su cabeza sabiendo lo que esperaba, y soltó un grito de espanto al ver a su madre.

**— ¿¡Cómo pueden enseñarles esas grosería a la princesa!?—**Grito la madre de Naruto sin dejarles de ver como queriéndoles matar **— ¡Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto! ¡Uchiha Sasuke…! ¡Están en problemas!**

Y así fue, qué el chico no lo pensó dos veces.

**— ¡Huyamos teme!**

Y Naruto se llevó arrastrando a su amigo y a la princesa mientras que Itachi corría a su lado, no iba quedarse ahí a recibir los golpes de la hokage, ni que estuviera loco….

**— ¡No huyan! ¡Cobardes, deteban'e!**

* * *

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Notas finales**: ¡Hola! Después de mucho tiempo (?) decidí publicar este fanfic en este nuevo año *-*. No será tan largo, le calculo solo unos 13 o 15 capítulos; ya tengo seis adelantados así que no habrá problema en actualizaciones :'D. Que por cierto, serán todos los viernes-y si puedo publicarlos antes-. Me disculpo si hay uno que otro error ortográfico y Ooc, ¡pero juro que trato de que sea lo menos posible! DD:! Prometo mejorar :D!

Como ven, la temática de los ninja aun sigue, pero no tiene chakra, ni sharingan, etc ewe. Solo rapidez y fuerza; infiltración y esas cosas de ninjas comunes xD este es un 100% SasuSaku. Este fanfic, lo publique-y solo 3 capítulos- en un foro "Mundo Sasusaku" con el nick: Nerak y posteriormente como Coldplay o Joker. Sin embargo; como me fui de ese foro lo borré y ahora **solo será publicado aquí en fanfiction con este nick. **Y ya saben que acepto criticas constructivas, en serio quiero mejor :D

En fin, espero que lo disfruten y espero se merezca aunque sea un comentario (:

¡Nos leemos en la próxima actualización!

**¡Adiós!**


End file.
